


Kissing

by nemui (ribbonelle)



Series: The Same Way I Do [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/nemui
Summary: A series of kisses.





	1. kissing on a place of insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Extra Chapter of sorts; I'm doing a kissing meme and honestly my pattern with these two has been conversations+making out, so I felt like it was super fitting that I wrote for these two. 
> 
> just a few short drabble-y chapters about kissing in different situations, don't think too hard about it. set in this series because they're kind of established, hence a few details in this that i've already addressed in my other works for jae-ha/kija. sorry if its confusing! i have fun though i miss these two

He doesn’t think it’s anything specific, this intense urge, but he keeps kissing Kija’s hand and Kija is getting progressively more flustered. Maybe that’s the reason. He’s always been a little obsessed with Kija’s reactions.

The scales are smooth against his lips; he briefly recalls the idea of the White Dragon scales as an aphrodisiac. They debunked that theory, but—

He really is feeling amorous. But that’s probably 100% Kija’s doing.

Kija’s staring at him, cheeks red but visibly biting the inside of his cheeks, and he’s so lovely.

“Jae-Ha, what are you even doing. Cut it out.”

“Just,” he hums, and drags his open mouth over the arch of Kija’s thumb, “Appreciating.”

He has permission to touch Kija’s dragon hand now, and Jae-Ha isn’t sure why it felt like a _thing_ , because Kija isn’t insecure about his hand or anything of the sort. But Jae-Ha is very grateful, nevertheless. If it wasn’t for their dragon attributes, he would not have met Kija.

“This is the equivalent of me kissing up your leg, you know,” Kija huffs, and brings his hand closer without pulling away, Jae-Ha angling closer to him, “It’s a little weird.”

Jae-Ha laughed despite himself, “Not the same at all. Hand kisses are common, aren’t they? Doesn’t this feel nice?”

Kija's expression turns pensive. They’re sitting across each other on a futon in an inn and Jae-Ha visibly jumps when he suddenly feels fingers on his leg, right where skin meets green scales.

“Hm, maybe leg kisses could be a common thing, too. What do you think, Jae-Ha? Would you let me?”

It’s like electricity up his spine; Kija’s voice has dropped and his gaze is sharp, piercing right through Jae-Ha’s soul.

Kija…learns really fast. They’ve been intimate for a while, but it always catches Jae-Ha by surprise, how much of an effect Kija has on him. 

He leans back and tries his best to will away the heat in his face, “Now, legs are a little odd, I’d say. You’d have to…”

Fingers walking up his calf now, and Kija dips his head, smiling a little cheeky smile that makes Jae-Ha feel warm all over, “I think we can try. Maybe it’ll feel nice, too.”

Jae-Ha doesn’t even attempt to argue.


	2. kissing to pretend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short, very indulgent, probably out of character. this is...in between the first two fics i've written for these two; they're making out every so often, but jae-ha hasn't quite said that he doesn't want to be Not Yona, to kija. it's complicated. i doubt jae-ha is this emotionally involved if anything like this ever happens, he doesn't seem to be someone who has trouble when his feelings are jumbled but Hey. i wrote this. its mediocre but i just wanted to post it haha ok bye

Jae-ha does not think it matters too much, how Kija perceives their newfound closeness. It shouldn’t matter, because Kija needs it. Jae-Ha isn’t especially sacrificial, but Kija’s beautiful and Jae-Ha hasn’t been touched this way for a while. He’s gaining something from this interaction of theirs, of course. It’s not unwanted.

On the contrary, Jae-Ha wants. Very much.

But it doesn’t matter, not really. Kija loves Yona and Kija can’t have Yona, and Jae-Ha is sympathetic enough to want to help Kija through the pain of one-sided love. (That’s his reason. Of course it is). The young man has never known this form of physical affection, and it serves as a strong distraction. Ever since that first kiss, the two of them indulged every so often. It helps.

He kisses Kija very gently, presses his lips to the corner of Kija’s mouth, before sealing their lips proper. Kija sighs and he relaxes— and that’s good. He deserves respite.

‘You can pretend,’ Jae-Ha wants to say, watching Kija’s eyelashes flutter, white against his tanner skin, ‘You can pretend I’m someone else, if that helps.’

He doesn’t know why he wants to tell Kija that. It shouldn’t matter. It isn’t something that needs to be vocalized. Jae-Ha should just— not say a word.

Kija tilts his head and hums against Jae-Ha’s lips. He’s smiling. He’s leaning into Jae-Ha’s hand, cheek heavy in Jae-Ha’s palm and he radiates contentment. He’s lovely.

Jae-Ha tries to remind himself again that it truly doesn’t matter if Kija is thinking of Yona at this very moment. He tries to tell himself that it’s alright.

He keeps trying.


	3. kissing as a promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing has been difficult because of academic writing but! here's the final thing i've written for these two dragons
> 
> it's just super cheesy, super fluffy discussions about the future and there's really nothing solid but...i can dream. i can always dream. this is extremely cheesy though but hahahah. they're established and just talking during some quiet time while out camping in the forest somewhere. thank you so much for reading! i hope you're having a good time living life.

“What do you think it would be like, after?”

“After?”

Kija has caught on, but Jae-Ha supposed that he is asking for clarity.

“After we help bring peace to Kouka.”

They all have definitely given the near future some thought. It’s hard not to, when one is left alone with nothing but their own ruminations. They are a noisy, fun bunch, but during their night watches, it’s hard to not let the mind wander.

Kija pokes at the fire before them, and then places the stick in his hand down. He smiles a little, “I think it’d be wonderful. We’d have fulfilled our duties. It’d be a relief.”

It’s a little different for Jae-Ha, of course, but Jae-Ha understands. He has come to love everyone in their small party, and he has strong faith in Yona’s cause, and Yona’s principles. Jae-Ha has never given in to his supposed ‘destiny’ as the Green Dragon, but he does believe in Yona and everything she stands for.

Kija, on the other hand, has only known his duty as the White Dragon. He’s fulfilling his role. His obligation. He would feel relieved.

“It would be great,” Jae-Ha says anyway, and he is honest, “I’m looking forward to peace and rest. Of sleeping in an actual bed.”

Kija laughs, and Jae-Ha is instantly endeared, “What will you do first, after?”

The moment the words left his lips, he feels odd. Bothered.

Kija doesn’t seem to share his uneasiness, “I really should visit Granny. Tell her of my adventures. It’s been so long…” His smile is gentle and full of fondness, and the bright light of the fire illuminates his features.

“Ah, I understand. I should meet my old ship crew again, too,” Jae-Ha pauses, and decides to go for it, anyway, “Do you think Yona will need us still, after?”

His question seems to stun Kija. Kija looks at him, and doesn’t say anything for a moment. Jae-Ha isn’t truly sure why he had asked. But how could he not ask?

“I suppose…well. It really isn’t a matter of Yona needing us, isn’t it? We’ll be by her side. No matter what. We’ll be there for her for as long as we are able.”

It’s true. Despite Jae-Ha finally choosing to follow Yona out of his own volition…it is almost impossible to think of a future without her in it, somehow. Perhaps it is the dragon’s blood. Perhaps it is devotion.

Kija’s knee bumps his, and Jae-Ha is snapped out of his thoughts.

“I would like you to meet my grandmother, some day.”

It feels as if Jae-Ha’s heart has just bloomed.

“Oh? After all this?”

“Yes. She would love to meet you. All of you, really, Granny has always wanted to meet all four of—”

“Is that the only reason?” Jae-Ha is leaning in now, and Kija has just noticed the change in his demeanor. The color spreading over his cheeks is fascinating to watch.

“Um. Somewhat. Maybe Granny will stop trying to introduce women to me, if…I tell her that I only want to spend time with you. And…Shin-Ah and Zeno. Just us.”

The fire is a little low, as no one has given it any attention for a while, but Jae-Ha’s fingers still casts a shadow as he gently cups Kija’s face. He brushes a thumb over Kija’s lips, and he could feel Kija’s soft exhale on his skin.

“So after all this, we should be together. Is that what you’re saying?”

Kija’s gaze drops in embarrassment, but the white lashes against his cheeks just entrances Jae-Ha even more.

Kija’s voice is strong when he next spoke, “Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying. Be with me, after.”

There really is no knowing what could happen in the future. There is no knowing if they will survive, or where they will be even tomorrow. But somehow— this is good enough.

“I will. I promise,” Jae-Ha leans in and kisses Kija on the lips. Kija sighs against his mouth and there is no question, really. Jae-Ha couldn’t even consider being away from Kija, after all they’ve been through. After feeling this way for this beautiful, passionate man. There’s so much more that he has to think of, but—for now—

He hums against Kija’s lips before tilting his head slightly, “You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.”

Kija slides his arms around Jae-Ha’s neck, and pulls Jae-Ha closer. The white scales of his dragon hand feels rough against Jae-Ha’s back, but he would not have it any other way. Kija’s smile is soft and fond again, and it’s all for him.

“Good. It’s a promise.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO im reading manga still and like...ggosh im slightly worried just a bit for some reason. esp the most recent chapter (spoilers) theyre kind of separated...there seems to be a theme somewhat. please everyone, be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> SO i caught up w the manga and ahhh there's a bunch of scenes i adore for jae-ha and kija, there's this ONE scene i might write a full fic about eventually (idk when lol), it's freaking great. also 'umu, my foot' and the recent bath scene (thanks kusanagi sensei for half naked dragon boys) 1) kija telling jae-ha to hide behind him 2) 'oh you're so cool kija!' and 3) KIJA HAVING TOO MUCH FIGHTING SPIRIT
> 
> i really...love these recent chapters well bc the manga itself is just so so good but also because...they're all so supportive of yona and hak. so there's no more unrequited love angst which is delicious on its own right but theyre so much more comfortable w each other and they love each other so much and theyre happy!!! im really freakin glad. OK ill stop gushing about the manga lol i just rly love the series!!


End file.
